Vision du Futur
by Lys8375
Summary: Se passe pendant l'épisode VI. Alors que Palpatine est seul dans la Sale du Trône de la 2de Etoile de la Mort, il a une vision du futur. Une vision concerant Luke Skywalker et Mara Jade.


**Salut! Alors j'ai écrit cette petite fic parce que depuis que je connais le personnage de Mara et son histoire, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Palpatine lui avait traNsmit l'ordre de tuer Luke à elle parmi les autres, alors qu'il avait des dizaines de Mains à son service. Cette petite fic explique pourquoi et j'espèce qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Aucun des personnages ou des lieux ne m'appartiennent. Tout est la propriété de Georges Lucas et Timothy Zahn. Malheureusement. Si Mara m'appartenait je ne l'aurait jamais fait mourir de cette façon.**

* * *

_**Vision du Futur**_

L'Empereur Palpatine était seul dans la Salle du Trône de la 2nde Étoile de la Mort. Silencieux, comme il l'était la plupart du temps, il contemplait le vide infini de l'espace. «L'Executor», le vaisseau personnel de son apprenti, le Seigneur Vador, était en orbite au dessus d'Endor, entouré de quelques Destroyers. La Lune Forestière flottait calmement, égale à elle-même, et rien dans la Force n'indiquait qu'elle serai bientôt le théâtre d'évènements importants pour l'avenir de la Galaxie.

Palpatine, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître extérieurement, était pensif. Son apprenti venait tout juste de repartir, se dirigeant vers la lune sanctuaire, où se trouvait le jeune Skywalker. Il n'avait aucun doute que le jeune homme ira rejoindre son père dès qu'il sentira sa présence. Cependant... s'il avait senti la présence des Rebelles qui s'étaient posé sur la planète, il n'avait en revanche pas senti le jeune homme...alors que Vador, oui. C'était plutôt troublant.. et inquiétant. Cela voulait-il dire que le père et le fils avaient forgé une sorte de connexion? Était-il possible que le garçon soit en train de ramener à la surface des brides d'Anakin Skywalker? L'Empereur écarta immédiatement cette possible. C'était hautement improbable. Impossible, même. Anakin Skywalker était mort il y a 23 ans, dans les flammes de Mustafar.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune Skywalker était une menace qu'il fallait rapidement écarter. L'Empereur ne doutait pas réussir à faire basculer le garçon du Côté Obscur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et il avait été si facile de faire basculer Anakin Skywalker. Certes, il avait utilisé l'amour de ce dernier envers la Sénatrice Amidala, mais il avait également été plein de colère, rempli de peur à l'idée de perdre les êtres qui lu étaient chers, comme il avait perdu sa mère. Et encore une fois, l'amour, ou plutôt la compassion du garçon envers son père serai sa chute.

Palpatine renifla avec dédain et mépris. L'amour! Une émotion si pitoyable! Elle rendait faible et dépendant, vous enchaînait aux autres et permettait de vous atteindre si facilement. Au cours des vingt dernières années, il s'était employé à faire disparaître toute trace de ce sentiment chez Vador, de même qu'avec toutes ses Mains.

Ses Mains...

Elle étaient tellement utiles et en même temps si peu indispensables... Il les avait toutes formées et leur avait fait croire à chacune qu'elle étaient uniques et irremplaçables. Il se félicitait d'une telle idée, même s'il était à chaque fois amusé de voir qu'elles le croyaient sur parole. Elles étaient toutes talentueuses, de cela il n'y avait aucun doute, cela dit... il devait quand même avouer que Mara Jade, se distinguait des autres. Mara.. Elle n'avait échoué qu'une seule fois et cela ne datait que de quelques jours... Ironiquement, la mission à laquelle elle avait échoué était celle qui constituait à éliminer le jeune Skywalker sur Tatooïne lorsque celui-ci était allé délivrer ses amis. Amusant, la façon dont les événement s'arrangeaient. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas par doute de le convertir qu'il avait intenté de faire tuer le jeune homme, mais par mesure de sécurité... mesure qui avait échoué. Jabba avait refusé à Mara de venir sur sa barge, trop en colère contre le jeune Jedi et ses amis. Cependant, même si Mara n'avait pas réussi sa mission, cela lui avait permit d'avoir clairement le visage du Jeune Skywalker, et de constater son changement... impressionnant il fallait bien l'admettre.

Mais Palpatine arrêta soudainement ses réflexions. La Force semblait fluctuer... Il ferma alors les yeux. Il reconnut la sensation éprouvée lors d'une vision. Pris d'une fièvre d'anticipation, il se laissa envahir par le Côté Obscur de la Force et accueillit les images qu'elle amenait.

_« Une forêt d'apparence dangereuse... des animaux... Vornsks et Ysalamiris... la planète Myrkr... deux personnes dans la forêt... un jeune homme et une jeune femme... lui avec des cheveux d'un blond doré, des yeux bleus brillants et une expression de calme profond... elle avec une flamboyante chevelure rousse, des yeux verts étincelants, et un regard de mépris absolu... son blaster pointé vers lui... »_

Palpatine fronça ses yeux fermés mais un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Skywalker et Mara Jade. Intéressant... Désire t-elle désespérément accomplir sa mission?

_« Des menaces... une raison floue... une profonde haine...aucun agissement... permission de partir... une alliance temporaire... un sauvetage...une certaine surprise et de nouveaux sentiments:... respect... admiration... Mara Jade sauvée par Luke Skywalker dans l'espace... »_

Palpatine se crispa plus nettement dans sa méditation. Cela ne pouvait pas...

_« Un Jedi fou... une nouvelle alliance... plus forte... la vérité, «le fils de Vador»... une sensation de douleur et de trahison... combattre le Jedi fou et... un clone de Luke Skywalker... Mara Jade frappée par la foudre Sith... restant à regarder... et puis... »_

L'Empereur sursauta. Ou du moins, l'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas autant l'habitude de contrôler ses émotions et n'était pas en état de méditation. Cependant, bien que toujours immobile, il brûlait de colère et cette colère commençait à se faire sentir dans la Salle du Trône par les Gardes. Mara Jade! Elle avait.. allait... sauver le jeune Skywalker! Elle allait trahir... mais la vision ne s'arrêtait pas là.

_« Un balcon du palais impérial... Luke Skywalker et Mara Jade en train de discuter... il lui offre un sabre laser... les années qui semblent passer... une confiance et une amitié se construisant... grandissant... de plus en plus forte... entraides mutuelles à plusieurs reprises...se sauver la vie... les événements qui se précisent à nouveau... une cave et des souterrains... la planète Nirauan... encore une fois tous les deux... se sauver... Mara Jade blessée... l'éclosion d'une connexion unique à travers la Force...guérir... un sentiment nouveau... un amour profond et puisant les liant à jamais... »_

Les vagues noires du Côté Obscur suintaient de tout Palpatine et semblaient l'entourer tel un brouillard épais de ténèbres. Sa haine et sa rage étaient telles que les gardes impériaux sensibles à la Force reculèrent légèrement de quelques pas, pris d'une peur soudaine. L'Empereur tenta de contrôler sa fureur. C'était impossible! Cela ne pouvait pas! Tout indiquait que lui n'était plus. C'était la seule explication possible pour laquelle sa Main l'aurait si impunément trahi! Comment? La vision était presque terminée...

_« Réussir à partir... Coruscant... un mariage... des sourires... les années qui s'écoulent... une dernière image... un enfant... et tout qui s'efface... »_

Tout disparu, et la vision se termina. Les dernières images n'avaient été que de brefs flash, mais il avait été impossible de ne pas sentir la paix et le bonheur qui en émanait. L'Empereur ouvrit alors les yeux, ses iris d'un jaune maladif brûlants de rage et de dégoût. Tout autour de lui, le Côté Obscur irradiait de toute sa force et sa noirceur, si bien que les gardes impérieux, bien qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et bien formés, eurent un mouvement de recul face à la quantité d'énergie qui se dégageait de leur maître. Celui-ci se leva alors et se mit à contempler l'espace, tout en essayant de retenir sa colère et l'impulsion de contacter immédiatement Mara Jade dans le but de l'envoyer à sa mort. Mais il se calma et réfléchit. Non... Cela ne servait à rien... Pour l'instant, elle lui était inconditionnellement loyale.

Il réfléchit encore. Cette vision ne luit donnait qu'une motivation supplémentaire pour faire basculer le jeune Skywalker. Et si cela se révèle impossible, dans ce cas, il n'aurait qu'à le tuer, purement et simplement... Mais au regard de cette vision... il n'aurait pas le droit à une mort rapide. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de l'Empereur. Cette vision ne voulait rien dire. Elle n'arriverai pas. Tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Palpatine contempla la forme agonisante à ses pieds. Le jeune Skywalker avait peut-être refusé follement le Côté Obscur et le pouvoir qu'il représentait, mais à présent il en payait le prix. C'était un réel gâchis, vraiment. Après tout, porté par la puissance du Côté Obscur, le garçon avait facilement vaincu Vador. Mais de cette façon, la vision de tout à l'heure était certaine de ne pas se réaliser. Le garçon allait mourir. Il se tordait déjà de douleur sous l'assaut de la foudre Sith dans laquelle Palpatine lançait toute sa rage.

Ça y était... mais...

L'Empereur se sentit alors soudainement soulevé du sol par des mains puissantes. Vador! Vador le trahissait! Il sauvait son fils! Non! Impossible! Mais... L'énergie,a la présence dans la force de son apprenti était lumineuse, lumineuse comme elle e l'avait pas été depuis... Non! Était-ce...? Anakin Skywalker? Non! C'était impossible! Revenir du Côté Obscur était impossible!... La vision!

Non! Il ne laisserait pas cela advenir. Sa vengeance privera le jeune Skywalker d'avenir. Et de la main même de Mara Jade! Elle détruira elle-même ce «bonheur» qui semblait l'attendre.

Porté par Vador vers le gouffre du réacteur thermique, Palpatine contacta l'esprit de Mara Jade et lui insuffla une version tordue et déformée des évènements se déroulant. Il imposa dans son esprit des images de Vador et du jeune Skywalker en train de l'attaquer en traître, sabre laser en main alors qu'il était désarmé et sans défenses. Soudain il se sentit basculer par-dessus la rambarde, et tout en hurlant, car il ne contrôlait plus les éclairs, il lança à Mara l'Ultime Commandement:

_« VOUS TUEREZ LUKE SKYWALKER ! »_

L'Empereur transmit dans cet ordre toute la haine qu'il éprouvait, ainsi que l'impossibilité à Mara de s'y soustraire. L'absence de volonté de s'y soustraire. Mara Jade exécuterai cet ordre, il en était certain. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de mourir. Par cet acte il pensait non seulement empêcher une vision qui lui faisait horreur et le mettait en rage de se réaliser, mais aussi exerçait une vengeance envers son apprenti. Il aurait son fils pour rien.

Palpatine ne pouvait savoir à quel point il avait tort. En agissant ainsi, il contribuait très exactement à la réalisation de sa vision. Sans cet ordre résonnant dans sa tête, Mara n'aurait jamais croisé la route de Luke Skywalker, ou du moins, n'aurait jamais été aussi acharnée. Elle ne l'aurait pas poursuivit sur Myrkr, et finalement, n'aurait jamais tué le clone Luuke sur Wayland. L'amitié puis l'amour ne seraient jamais arrivés. Palpatine aurait dû le savoir. En cherchant à empêcher une vision, on travaille à son accomplissement. Il aurait dû le savoir, car après tout, c'est ce qui fit la chute d'Anakin Skywalker.

Il est ironique qu'il soit à l'origine de l'heureux futur dont il fut témoin.

* * *

**Alors? Reviews S'il vous plait!**


End file.
